With the development of mobile communication technology, electronic devices have been developed to perform various types of data communication functions as well as voice call functions. Electronic devices, e.g., mobile devices or user equipment, are capable of providing various types of services via various applications. Electronic devices are capable of providing network-based communication services, multimedia services, a music service, a moving image service, a digital broadcasting service, a call service, a wireless Internet, short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), etc. Electronic devices have evolved to perform various functions, such as payment, Internet, distribution, etc., from communication via simple communication media, so that they can be widely used in various fields of industry, such as, social life, culture, finance, distribution industry, etc. For example, electronic devices are equipped with a mobile payment function. That is, electronic devices using a mobile payment method are replacing traditional payment methods such as a cash payment method or a plastic card payment method. For example, electronic devices provide a payment function that allows users to purchase services or products using a mobile payment service as if the users purchase services or products on-line or off-line at a store or a restaurant and make a payment. Electronic devices have also been equipped with a communication function for performing the transmission or reception of payment information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.